The Steward of Caelin
by foxfiresword
Summary: Fire Emblem, with Kent as the protagonist. Starts right after Farina joins. KentFarina centered. Please read and review


Disclaimer: Fire emblem or any of its characters doth not belong to me.

The sun shone through the open flap of Kent's tent, causing the cavalier to shift painfully in his rolls. Kent woke up with a loud yawn. The injuries he sustained from the siege the day before, would have surely killed him if the new member to the party, who Kent never had the chance to thank, hadn't swooped down and brought him swiftly back to the healers.

When standing up he winced at the aching sensation throughout his entire body. He bit his lip to prevent a moan. The battle was long and harsh the day before, where he, Florina, and the new knight seized the three enemy towers. Standing up in his bed robes, he left his tent and gazed at the sunrise.

Despite his injuries, he was prepared to train in the early morning. He straightened his back and stood to his full stature. Looking around at the sprawled tents, he noticed Sain's green tent. Kent stretched and prepared, with a grimace, to awaken his lazy companion.

Inside Kent saw Sain's sprawled figure, as well as all his disorganized robes, and books. He was thoroughly disheartened by Sain's lack of promptness, as he took it upon himself to improve his companion in accordance to the doctrine of the knightly order. Sain, Kent believed, was not thoroughly incompetent. In the months that passed, his skill significantly improved, but he was still the same irresponsible, womanizing Sain.

"Get up you lazy wreck!" Kent shouted.

The blond haired knight immediately woke up. Yawning and wiping the sleep off his eyes he blinked, and then startled upon seeing the healthy face of his friend, blinked twice more.

"W-what, how did you-"stuttered Sain.

"-recover so quickly?" Kent replied smiling broadly.

Sain laughingly said "I was afraid you were out for a while, you fell off your horse like a rock."

"I've taken worse, you should know that," Kent said "But that's beside the point, you should be ready for practice. And yet, like every other day, I see you lying around lazily."

"Nothing can change you, not even a stab through the heart." With a nervous cough Sain added "I was just resting my eyes, and would never forget training and-"

"Save it!" Kent interjected harshly. "Our duties as knights are very demanding, and you are well aware of that. How many times must I tell you that, we as the frontline men cannot let the enemy threaten our leaders? So I suggest, friend- "

He seemed to emphasize the word friend more than necessary.

"-that you come to your senses and follow me for practice."

"Whatever you say sir" Sain responded jokingly.

Kent scoffed and walked out of the tent.

Sain knew that Kent was strict only to put on a show. If Kent was really disturbed with him, they would have ditched each other at the first opportunity. The one thing Sain did not understand was how Kent could not lighten up. Even in the festivals Kent had never enjoyed himself.

Sain was all the more fond of Kent because of this behaviour. He had known Kent for all his life. They had both been orphaned as squires after losing their parents in the horrible Lycian revolution. Kent was attending practice, praying at the church of St. Elimine, or busily slaving over state affairs. Sain spent most of his time with ladies over by the taverns, or enjoying himself elsewhere. It was all very strange to Sain, but he had accepted it from his friend. The two had become inseparable, almost like brothers.

Sain heaved himself off of his bed rolls, and left for the armoury. He gazed pathetically at the sunrise. It was going to be another tiring morning of practice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wandering around through a maze of trees, the blue haired mercenary Farina, sought a suitable location to bathe. To the mercenary's luck and delight, she stumbled upon a hot spring, steaming with heat. Cringing in anticipation, she immediately undressed and hopped into the pool.

"Ehmm…," she moaned, as she felt the hot water dissipate all her aches. The morning it seemed, was shaping out nicely.

Closing her eyes Farina recalled the moment she had joined this troublesome group. To her relief, the "brilliant" tactician Mark had decided to pay her hefty fee, giving her a new job.

_Maybe I can ditch them now, and take whatever money they have, _she thought, _or maybe I'll just stick with them, and see if I can squeeze anymore gold out of them. In any case I'll see, they don't really seem worth my effort. _

Farina got out and dressed up. She lay down on the grass, enjoying the fresh air and the noises of the animals that inhabited the area. The sound of the birds chirping their unusual songs was a pleasant, as were the sight of squirrels busily hoarding their nuts, looking at her curiously. The furry animals reluctantly acknowledged her presence, and they continued there job un-startled.

"Maybe a couple of bags of gold can make this even better," she said aloud "It's great when you don't have to work to get paid."

The woodland sounds were immediately disrupted by the sound of steel against armour. The squirrels looked around in fright and immediately dashed off.

Narrowing her eyes in irritation she murmured, "I guess there isn't a single place where I can actually get some peace of mind."

Farina guessed that a battle was going on. She felt that she should tell the others but decided to check it out by herself first. Following the sounds, she stumbled in front of a small clearing where two knights were duelling.

They were trying many different attacks, attempting to catch the other off guard, but it was pointless. They were both competent warriors. The deflections against their steel shields sent sparks singing through the air. They exchanged fierce and powerful blows, a style unlike any she had seen in Ilya. One of them, a blonde knight, was obviously tiring.

Squinting, Farina recognized the other knight. She had picked him up the day before, from the attack on the towers.

"Heh," bemused she said "You've recovered already."

She remembered in admiration how the red haired knight had dispatched of the enemy commander. Farina marvelled at his strength and speed; he was feinting, parrying, and outmanoeuvring his opponent. The best knight's she had ever seen were all female, and mounted on a Pegasi. This one though was definitely able to match up with any of them. Something nevertheless irked her about seeing him fight; his attacks were fine, but for some reason she knew he could do better

Finally the blond haired knight faltered and his partner swiftly disarmed him. Afterwards, they fell panting on the grass. They unbuckled their armour and sat with naught but their tunics. Farina noticed that the grave knight's weatherworn look was complemented by his muscular stature.

She began to murmur "He doesn't look bad just-" and she stopped. Noticing how she was looking at him she blushed and turned around. Farina, in embarrassment, thought about leaving. As she turned around the need to talk to the red haired knight became more than a nagging thought, but a real true desire. She decided, hesitantly at first, to step in on their privacy.

"_Besides_," she thought, "_He needs my advice_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two knights stood up and prepared to return to camp. Their bodies were soaked in sweat, and they decided, smirking at each other, that they needed a bath. Just as they were leaving they noticed a blue haired woman walk into the clearing.

She reached no higher than their chins, standing there, with her arms crossed defiantly. The two could already tell that their unknown visitor was very stubborn just by the way she was standing. But what caught other's attentions, and at this moment especially poor Kent's, were her deep blue eyes. Whenever he looked at them, he would feel embarrassed and look away.

There was silence for a while and then she began to speak.

"I have been watching you two, and I'm afraid that it just won't do," she said shaking her head, and smiling mischievously.

Hearing those words, and noticing the slim spear on her back, Kent immediately had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you?" Kent asked carefully. He was prepared for an ambush.

Sain looked at him and shook his head. He did not to know if he could straighten his stumbling friend, but he tried his best.

"Kent you're too serious. No wonder you aren't married, if you suspected every woman that crosses your path," Sain whispered forcefully to his friend.

Sain was about to pursue her but Kent painfully nudged him on the ribs. Sain hissed out and glared at his partner, but he remained still. Kent did not know why, but he would rather Sain not approach her like he did every other woman.

"Hold your tongue fool, can't you see she is a mercenary! She bares the symbol of an Ilian knight, and there is very little reason for one of them to be out here without being paid," Kent whispered back angrily.

Sain, put on a show and shouted jokingly "Kent! For shame how can you think that this beauteous lady could be a villain,"

Farina rolled her eyes, _"Beauteous lady," _she thought_ "That has to be the worst line I've ever heard!" _

"You must be Sain, Lyn told me to watch out for you," Farina replied dryly.

Kent immediately relaxed, and even let out a small laugh. She must be an ally if Lady Lyndis had trusted her. "Greetings, since you're new, that would make us your official welcoming committee. Your name if I may have the honour?" asked Kent.

"I'm Farina, and I just joined yesterday, I mean with the amount of money I was offered I'd be crazy to refuse," she said grinning.

Kent squinted at her and then immediately recognized her as the lady who had rescued him the day before.

"Yes, I remember you!" he stated excitedly "you saved my life, and for that you have my thanks."

Farina winked at him and Kent felt himself blushing. Sain could not suppress a snicker. Kent glared at his friend through the corner of his eyes.

"Well met," Kent stuttered. "My name is K-Kent, I am a knight of C-Caelin, and this is S-Sain,"

The poor knight began to breathe to catch his breath and replied "It is a pleasure to meet you my lady; it will be an honour, no doubt, to fight by your side"

"Umm yea. Listen hotshot, I just came to tell you that you need a lot of improvement with your fighting technique if you really want to fight alongside me" she loftily added "I just saw you and your friend, and frankly, your help would only slow me down"

Sain was trying to suppress his bouts of laughter. This was the first time anyone ever reprimanded Kent about how he fought.

Kent did not find the comment nearly as amusing. In fact he was deeply offended by it. He was very protective over his combat techniques and this lady had just dismissed it, without any regards to his feelings. A knight's heart is supposed to be with his weapon only, and she had just broken it with her harsh words.

Kent just glared at them both and replied stiffly "I have done my duty which was to greet you, however if you are done, I am afraid I must return to camp." He disappeared through the woods.

Sain burst out laughing. Kent had just been insulted, and he knew that his friend was somewhat impressed by the girl, which would explain why he was unable to respond with a clever remark. Kent had always been this way around women. It was all really quite amusing to the blond haired knight.

Farina looked at the retreating figure of the knight. _Why can't I ever say anything without it being interpreted as an insult,_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry, he isn't always like that," Sain said to her, and followed Kent out of the clearing.


End file.
